Dulces mentiras
by SadaoM
Summary: Las mentiras, Las mentiras eran algo que You tuvo que aprender a escuchar, Pero, Como las odiaba.


_**Dulces mentiras.**_

.

.

.

-You-chan, ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! –Dijo una chica de doce años de pelo naranja con una sonrisa.

Claro, en ese tiempo si lo creía posible, pero ahora…

-¿Quieres salir conmigo y Riko-chan? –Dijo La peli naranja sonriente.

-Ah… Lo siento, Hoy tengo cosas que hacer.. –Dijo dando una sonrisa Falsa.

-Oh, Que lastima… You-chan, Sabes que puedes contarme todo, Somos mejores amigas, ¿Cierto?

 _Mentira._

-¡Claro que sí Chika-Chan! ¡Las mejores amigas! ¡Yousoro!

Vio como Chika sonrió.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces, You-chan.

-Claro.

Pudo ver como su mejor amiga se marchaba, a lo lejos pudo observar una figura de una chica peli roja, Pero, ¿Qué importaba ya?

Era obvio que Chika no quería lastimarla, Pero la manera en la que estaba manejando lo que sucedía resultaba realmente mucho más doloroso.

Abrió su twitter para poder despejarse de lo que sucedía, Mala decisión.

Lo primero que se encontró fue un tweet de Chika, en la imagen se podía apreciar a Chika y A Riko comiendo helado. Ambas se veían realmente felices, pero eso no fue lo que más le dolió, sino fue el mensaje que acompañaba la imagen:

''¡Una foto con mi mejor Amiga! SakurauchiRiko''

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿De nuevo?

 _Mentirosa._

-¡You! ¡Ven a comer!

You seco sus lagrimas y se levanto de su cama para salir de su habitación e ir a la cocina.

* * *

Finalmente viernes.

No es como que haya estado esperando el viernes, es simplemente que al fin tendría un descanso del colegio.

Pero ciertamente, no era el colegio exactamente lo que la cansaba.

Observo a lo lejos como Chika reía de manera alegre junto a Riko.

-¡You-chan! –escucho la voz de Chika, mala suerte, Se percato de que estaba cerca.

-Ah… ¿Chika-chan? No te había visto. –Mintió, claro que la había visto.

-¡Ven! –Dijo Chika acercándose a ella para tomarla de la mano y llevarla a donde anteriormente se encontraba con Riko.

-Hola. –Saludo Riko.

Ella simplemente respondió con otro ''Hola'' .

Al pasar los minutos se dio cuenta de que realmente no estaba en la conversación.

Realmente Chika no se daría cuenta de que ella se fue.

Se movió de manera lenta y sonrió al ver que en efecto, así fue.

Claro, le hubiera gustado que si se hubiera dado cuenta… Pero, así estaba bien.

Fue a la azotea, el único lugar donde podía estar en paz y podía reflexionar acerca de su vida.

Sus ojos se cerraron, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que el receso terminara, pero no importaba.

''Oye, Chika-chan, ¿Quién es tu mejor amiga?''

Suspiro, Había mandado un mensaje a Chika, Seguro le preguntaría por eso.

''¿Por qué preguntas eso? Ya te he dicho que eres mi mejor amiga''.

 _Mentira._

Sonrió con tristeza, ciertamente vivir con la mentira de ser su mejor amiga ya era totalmente normal para ella.

¿Por qué le importaba tanto si era su mejor amiga o no?

* * *

Sábado.

Se despertó más tarde de lo normal, se levanto y fue a darse una ducha.

Al regresar noto que le había llegado un mensaje. Era de Chika.

''¿Y si nos vemos en el parque?''

Se sorprendió, no menciono a Riko, quizá por fin podrían hablar a solas

Rápidamente mando su respuesta que obviamente era un sí. Quedaron para dentro de una hora.

Se cambió y se puso un reloj.

¿Podría ser divertido ver en cuanto tiempo mentía?

Se encontraba en el parque, ya era la hora en la que habían quedado.

Diviso a lo lejos la figura de su mejor amiga, se acerco a ella, pero entonces Noto que había otra figura.

Riko.

Gruño, apretó sus puños y se regreso, se sentó en uno de los bancos y mando un mensaje a Chika:

''Lo siento, surgió algo a último momento, no podre ir así que no me esperes''.

Mentía.

¿O no? Ciertamente sucedió algo, apareció Riko.

La tarde había llegado, se recostó en su cama y simplemente cerró los ojos.

Dormir era perfecto para olvidar lo que sucedía en la vida real.

* * *

Domingo.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y le dolía la cabeza.

Bajo a la cocina aún sintiéndose mareada.

Su madre lo noto, y le midió la temperatura.

Tenía fiebre.

Eso significaba que estaba enferma, por lo que había posibilidades de faltar al día siguiente. Bien, Un día en el que no tendría que ver a Chika con Riko.

* * *

Lunes.

Tuvo razón. Su madre no le permitió ir al colegio. Era un poco aburrido quedarse en casa sin nada que hacer, pero era mejor que tener que aguantar ver a Chika con Riko.

Pero claro que no falto, el mensaje de Chika.

''¿Estás bien? Faltaste hoy, ¿Sucedió algo?''.

''Estoy enferma, No te preocupes, creó que para el miércoles ya podre volver…''.

''¿Quieres que te lleve los apuntes?''.

''No es necesario, podría contagiarte''.

''Eso da igual, voy para tu casa''.

Chika era realmente Terca.

Finalmente su fiebre había disminuido, lo sentía.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde escucho la voz de Chika, para luego escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

-Pasa…

Chika entro a su habitación con una sonrisa.

-Te traje los apuntes.

-¿Oh? ¿Tu copiando en clases? ¿No será que tú también estás enferma? –Se burlo un poco de Chika.

-¡Oye! Mou.. –Dijo y hizo un puchero.

-Jajajaja…

-You-chan, se que dije que venía para traerte los apuntes pero…

-¿Pero?

-He notado que últimamente estas extraña…

-No lo creó, Seguro estás imaginándolo.

You se sentó en su cama, le resultaba un poco molesto tener que hablar con ella acostada.

-You-chan, se que estás mintiendo. –Dijo Chika y se sentó a su lado.

-Verdaderamente no es nada… -Dijo You suspirando.

Chika la abrazó.

-¿Eh? ¿Chika-chan?

Y no lo pudo evitar, sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar sin control.

-Está bien You-chan. –Dijo dando algunas palmaditas a la cabeza de su amiga.

-Y-Y-Yo….

-¿Sí?

-N-No quiero más mentiras. –Dijo You entre lágrimas.

El llanto de You era amargo, pero expresaban todos los sentimientos que estuvo sintiendo en ese tiempo.

-You-chan, Te quiero. –Dijo Chika abrazando con más fuerza a su amiga.

 ** _Y por primera vez, You noto que Chika estaba diciendo la verdad._**

 ** _Y que eso no era una mentira._**

 ** _Y desde que Riko vino, ella pudo dar una sonrisa totalmente sincera._**

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Sé que no es el mejor final de todos, pero fue el que más me gusto de todos los que tenía en mente, espero les haya gustado aún que sea un poco…**_


End file.
